What I wish I could say to you Hinata story
by kazeChiyo
Summary: Takes place after timeskip, Hinata decided it is time to summon up the courage to tell Naruto she loves him, But she too has someone who wants to confess his love to her! What happens when a mission threatens her life? NaruHina, first one. review plz
1. Chap1 I need to be stronger right?

Oh, the things I want to say…

Part one of Chapter 1- I need to be stronger….right?

This is the first story that I'm putting online for people to actually read besides my friends, please don't laugh at meee! . and please enjoy it takes place after the time skip, so they are older now -

……

I opened my eyes to see the familiar ceiling that I have come accustomed to seeing every mourning. I immediately closed them again. My head hurt with the stress of everything that had been going on. My training. My secret love… I wish I had the courage to tell him. I have to live out another day not telling him. God why? I ask myself that every morning. I'm so ashamed. Put my hands on my face and covered my eyes. Am I really that timid? Maybe it's just how I am. I want so desperately for him to see me the way I want him to see me. I don't want him to see me the way I see myself.

I got up and looked out of my door. Neji was up already, and I closed the door abruptly. I changed my clothes and brushed out my hair that was knotty from sleep. I had been letting it grow out. I was a little sad about the way I looked. I wish I could've been a little prettier like Ino-san or sakura-san…maybe that's why Naruto-kun likes her so much. I envy her. I went off to the training grounds a little while later. I was supposed to meet Shino-kun and Kiba-kun there. Kurenai-sansei was back from her mission, so we would also get to train with Kurenai sensei. I'm happy about that. I really hope I can get stronger. Maybe then I could be a jonin like Neji-kun…I walked and saw sakura-san on the way. Maybe one day I could be strong enough to beat her, then maybe… Naruto-kun could see that I'm strong too. Then maybe he will like me more…"Hey! Hinata-chan! Kiba said as he stopped walking, he was a little ahead up the road. I waved, it was too far of a distance to yell, and he would have never heard me. I quickened my pace and tried to catch up with him. I was close enough now that he could hear me, and I saw him riding on Akamaru, "K-Kiba-kun!" I said I was happy to see Kiba, him and shino were some of my best friends. I got closer, who was that next to kiba? The figure suddenly turned around. "N-NARUTO-KUUN?!!" I said in a high whisper (not intentionally) I could feel my face getting red. He had already seen me so it was far too late to turn and run the other way. Suddenly my body wouldn't move, and my hands got really hot and I could feel myself blushing madly, he must think I'm so weird, I stopped right in front of them, Akamaru licked my hand , and I did nothing but stare and freak out internally. "O-ohayo… N-N-Naruto-k-k-un…" Kiba stared at me, then at Naruto-kun. "Are you alright Hinata-san? Your face is all red." Naruto-kun pointed out he came up to me, and put his hand on my forehead. OH MY GOD!! Naruto-kun is so close I was blushing so much, and I was so hot, and stuff, I just couldn't help it, everything went black.

I opened my eyes for the third time today. I was so hesitant because I could feel my body being held my someone; I was so nervous…What if it was Naruto-kun? Oh my God. I think I would die. . I heard a voice, "Hinata-san… Hinata-san!" I opened my eyes, and I was being held by Kiba, who was riding on Akamaru. But then I looked over to the side, "Hinata-san!"It was Naruto-kun's voice, "Hinata-san! Are you awake?! Are you alright!? You just fainted! Are you OK?!" Naruto was by my side. "N-n-Naruto-..Kun….." My face went red AGAIN! Why can't I for once just look cool like Naruto-kun?

"Hinata-chan…are you alright?" I looked up to see Kiba's face, looking at me with great concern. "I-I'm fine thank you Kiba-chan, N-Naruto-kun…." I got up and Naruto looked straight into my eyes and asked me, "Hinata-san, are you sure your OK? Do you want to see a doctor or something?" he was full of such sincerity, and looked so concerned, for me, why… why Naruto-kun? "N-N-NO! I'M FINE! P-p—please, don't worry about me, I have to go… to the erm…. Training grounds…now…." I bowed and ran off. "BYE!" My face was red and my eyes were a little teary. WHY! Why can't I just tell Naruto-kun! "Hinata! Wait, we can go together!" I heard Kiba yelling after me, but I continued to run. I didn't stop until I made it to the training area.

Kurenai sensei looked at me as I ran into the area, Kiba not too far behind me, "HINATA! Why did you keep running!?" he said to me. I looked at him my face still red and teary. "I-I'm sorry KIBA-CHAN! . " why was I causing so much trouble today? What is wrong with me?

"Hinata, go begin warming up with shino, Kiba, come here a moment…" Kurenai said. "O-ok.. Sensei." Hinata whispered and walked off. "Kiba. You don't know a thing about girls do you?" he looked at Kurenai with a very confuse look. "What do you mean?" Kurenai laughed under her breath. "You like her don't you-Kiba" "blushing wha-what do you mean! I mean…well-" "yeah I figured as much, and if you couldn't have noticed by now, who Hinata obviously has a crush on-" Kiba stood there looking at her. "Um… who?" . you really are hopeless- she likes Naruto. God Kiba you're clueless…" "What! But- oh, that would explain, but why would she, faint around him and stuff-" "She's shy Kiba! And if you like her I suggest telling her in a way that won't make her feel bad. You're a sweet guy, so you'll figure it out- but for now, can we focus on training!" Kiba zoned out for a moment, but then responds to Kurenai with a "YES SENSEI! C'mon Akamaru!" and he runs off to warm up with everyone else.

I tried to start it off the way I wanted. Beginnings are sometimes so hard. -.- I really did try. This is my first time putting one of my fan fictions online, so please don't yell at me too much . I would like it if you told me something about how to improve though. (doesn't everyone? Ha ha ha…) thank you!


	2. Chap1 part 2

Chap1 part 2

I feel so bad- I ran from Kiba AND Naruto-kun. They must think I'm so weird, they must not want to talk to me now… why do I always cause trouble for everyone- I really hope I can continue to change myself, in a good way, please let me be able to change in a good way, I'll do my best in training today, I really will I want to be STRONGER! . I will-

6 hours later…

"Good job everyone; I see we have all perfected their signature jutsu, very good. You sure do get stuff done even without me here, ha ha. So go home and rest." Kurenai-sensei said to us as we plopped down out of breath and tired. I managed to not be so exhausted after using shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho. Maybe all those times training with it made it that seemed so pointless really did pay off. Does this mean I really AM getting stronger? I hope so… I really hope I can be stronger for Naruto-kun … "Hinata-chan-" Kiba said, He grabbed his shirt from the ground as he had taken off his first shirt, due to the heat of training, as Had I, and only left a fishnet under layer. Kiba certainly did have… erm, anyway, I also grabbed my shirt, (I had another underneath . ) and answered him. "Y-yes Kiba-kun, did you need something?" I smiled trying to hope that he hadn't remembered what had happened earlier that day, even though I know he did.

Shino had sad goodbye and left, he never seemed to be exhausted during training. "Hinata-chan, um…I know, well… you like…eh…" He seemed to be blushing a lot, and Akamaru nudged him, "meh, um… Hinata,

I…I really like you-"

My face turned red and suddenly got really hot, what?! Kiba-kun… wait, he couldn't mean like the way that I love Naruto-kun, could he? I forced myself to speak-"o-oh, but what do you mean… Kiba-kun, um…you're my friend too, um-" He grabbed my arm, "NO! Not like that… Hinata-chan- I-I…" He closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to force out the words, my hands were shaking, and I could feel my face becoming even MORE red- "I LOVE YOU HINATA!" I think I stopped breathing then, because I looked at him, what? Kiba-kun…LOVES me? That can't be right… It just can't, because I love Naruto-kun, I love Naruto-kun, what did he mean… I'm not the sort Kiba-kun would like; I'm not good enough for anyone to actually _love me_…

"k-k-Kiba-k-kun…I…I…"He tightened his grip on my arm, and I couldn't move, I couldn't blink, I just stood there, my shirt under my free arm, staring at Kiba-kun. He pulled me into him. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan- this is awkward…"He said hugging me. I looked up at him, He looked… sort of cute, "_but I love Naruto-Kun_-" I whispered, "what?" Kiba asked sweetly, he obviously didn't hear what I had whispered.

"K-Kiba-kun, I-I-don't know what to say, I … I can't, I don't know… I…" He broke our embrace, and then looked at me, and sweetly smiled. There was a hint of tears in his eyes. "I-I-I'M SO SORRY! KIBA-KUN!"blushes franticly I, I really didn't want to hurt Kiba-kun's feelings, I'm not worth that- "KIBA-KUN-" he covered my mouth with two of his fingers, "Don't worry Hinata-chan… You love Naruto-kun don't you… that's ok… I know, but I was going to explode if I didn't tell you how I felt-" I looked at him. Delicate, thin streaks of tears fell down his cheeks. "K-Kiba-kun, p-p-please, don't cry for me… I'm not worth your tears…." I lowered my head. "Hinata-chan… don't say that…I would give my soul for you…my body…anything… you're so precious to me… Hinata-chan…" He kissed the top of my head, and wiped his tears with his sleeve. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun, I've made you upset, I'm not worth… I need to be stronger for Naruto-kun…" suddenly tears streamed down my face- "You ARE strong Hinata, you shouldn't worry about measuring up to him, you're a very strong kunoichi! You don't have to apologize for my crying…It's not your fault, I'm ok… I just want to see you happy ok? So you should tell Naruto about how you feel, I'm sure you will feel better too-" He smiled at me. I smiled at him through tears. "Y-yeah."

……

Well I finally told Hinata… I was walking home afterwards, Akamaru at my side when I saw Naruto, most likely on his way to Ichikaku Ramen, He waved at me- "HEEEYY! Kiba, what's up? Is Hinata OK? She just ran off this morning-" I smiled. "Kiba, are you alright? Your eyes are all swollen- were you crying or something?" "What? No way! I just…. Heh, your so lucky Naruto… and you don't even realize it-" "Kiba? What's that supposed to mean?" I smirked and laughed silently to myself… He doesn't even realize how wonderfully lucky he is… and he had better not hurt Hinata's feelings…

……

I came home, and met Neji-kun as soon as I came inside. "Konnichiwa, Neji-kun." "Konnichiwa, Hinata-sama." He said as he walked past. I think he was going to bed, or maybe to eat something. I don't know. I walked down the hallway, wondering to myself. Kiba-kun… I was worth someone loving ME? I am not even worth Naruto-kun's love… but Kiba-kun seemed to put so much value in me… he cared so much… I got my things for the bath, and began making my way to the bath. I only know what I assume… But he likes Sakura-san, and she is so much better than me… How can I hope to compare to that? I got into the bath and sunk my body into the warm, tranquil water, it somewhat soothed me, after a long day of training, and after what Kiba-kun said to me- am I really a strong kunoichi? Am I really? I want to be exactly what Naruto deserves. I really want to… Be someone Naruto-kun can be proud to call his own… as someone he loves.

CHAP 1 –END

Well thank you for reading this. Ha ha… Um hopefully you will read chapter 2 , so um please review and give me suggestions please, I want to get better, (I also want to add at least one good fight in here -) please review, (sorry for asking so much lol.) and thank you for reading this.


	3. Purpose within Purpose

CHAPTER 2- Purpose within purpose

Part1

"a-a mission, with Naruto-kun?" I couldn't believe it, I was going to get to go on a mission with Naruto-kun . blushes "What sort of mission Kiba-kun? Why isn't shino-kun coming?" Kiba looked at me; he was sitting at the stool next to me at Ichikaku Ramen, with Akamaru-chan sitting at his side. "Yeah, shino is coming. It's just us and Naruto wanted to come to. It has to do with tracking down some, weird person. An Akatsuki member I think was supposed to be around that same area I think they said. So, Naturally Naruto wanted to come. He was spotted near the person that we are supposed to capture, or so they said. Why they chose our team, I don't know. But hey, Naruto is coming, so you should be happy, don't freak out Hinata-chan, maybe you can tell him how you feel about him on this mission…" "Y-yeah…" Kiba-kun is so kind… He likes me, but he will hope that I can fulfill my own dream with Naruto-kun, Oh Kiba-kun…

"So, we are supposed to leave this afternoon, which is roughly in an hour, why don't you get ready, and you'll meet us in front of the gates then alright?" "Um, ok. Hey Kiba-kun, um… who is the leader of this mission?" I asked as we stood up, "Oh, Neji, don't ask me why, I figured he had enough to do. He's a good leader though. So, see you later, Hinata-chan!" he said walking off. Five people, for one mission? Probably because it is such a highly ranked mission, that has to do with the Akatsuki. I will take this opportunity, like Kiba-kun said… I really will tell Naruto-kun this time! . 

: One hour later:

Well, the only one we are waiting for now is Naruto-kun. Shino-kun is doing well. I feel like we haven't spoken in a while… I wonder why he seems so distant lately… "HEEYY! KIBA-KUN! HINATA-SAN!!" I heard Naruto call out, He was running, "Sorry for being late, I ran into a problem, no big deal, lets go I'm ready!" He smiled slightly. He is so…so CUTE! blushes "Hi Hinata-san! How are you?" "I'm fine Naruto-kun, um… umm… how are you doing?" I did it! I was able to speak to Naruto-kun, semi normally! . This is getting off to a good start! I really think I can do it this time, I really can tell Naruto-kun how I feel! "Alright everyone, now this is what's going on-" Neji-kun said as he begun to explain our roles in the mission. He said we would be splitting into two groups, and one group would be pursuing the target from one way, and the other, form the opposite direction.

"Got it? Good, now let's go-" that's when I noticed that Lee-kun and Ten ten-san were there too, why are there so many people on this mission? Maybe there is something going on that no one has told me… I wonder if this many people will make it difficult to talk to Naruto-kun…

As we started off, I stood next to Kiba-kun. "Hinata, why don't you go walk next to Naruto?" I felt myself blushing a little. "um. Uh… Kiba-kun, do you think that is a um… good idea-" but before I could say anymore he pushed me up next to Naruto-kun. "Oh, hey Hinata-san." "0.0 h-h-hello, Naruto-kun, um-" "Ok, everyone, this is how we are splitting, so that we have an equal balance of power on each team, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba, on one team-" O.O oh my god… Why Neji… did you have to pair me up with… wait…. This is good! I can tell Naruto-kun how I feel! But… How will that make Kiba-kun feel, who is on the same team as Naruto and I… "And Ten ten, Lee, shino and I on another, we have an unequal amount of people in this mission, my group will pursue the target to where he is more likely to be. You three will corner the target so that we can attack and capture the target. Understood? Good. Lets go-"

"Right!" I said, as we darted off in the other direction. This was going to be a very successful mission! I know it will be! I'll do my best! -

Please review, um I really want to get better, so tell me what you think please… thank you!


	4. Chapter 2 part2 I lived for you

**Chap.2 part 2- Purpose fulfilled, Lived only for you.**

Ok… Going with Naruto-kun… 0.0 I can do this! I shouldn't freak out… . oh my GOD he is right here… and wait a minute…. Focus on the mission. Right…"So Hinata-chan…"Kiba said, gesturing for me to make conversation with Naruto-kun whilst we were gliding through the trees. "Uh, um . n-n-narut-to-kun I um, well uh, how's your life going so far? " I asked in an almost to questioning manor, I'm so dumb, why wont the word come out right -.- this is so annoying- "ha ha, your so cute Hinata, um fine? How about you, I am SO psyched for this mission! -" DID HE JUST SAY IM CUTE - I know he probably just said it under his breath and didn't expect me to hear, but HE said it, Oh my GOD! He is so adorable… "I'm just fine Naruto-kun, um…" holy crap, I made a sentence without stuttering p.

"Neji-san, the targets are in sight, driving them towards you-" Kiba said into the headset we were all equipped with. Then we all heard Neji-kun's voice from the other side, "Hai, we are approaching the target." We continued to move silently through the trees, Naruto-kun's face seems so serious all of the sudden… He really is concentrating on this mission, I will too then. Yeah, I'll be strong just like Naruto-kun.

I activated my Byakugan, and I could see the target very clearly, he had his face covered by a mask, and He was wearing black clothing, and I had never seen anyone like that before, He was on foot, but we made sure he was aware of our presence, and not aware of Neji-kun's group. He fell almost right into our plan as he began to drift slightly more towards Neji. "Heh, we've got him-" Kiba-kun said, smiling to Akamaru.

"we are about to corner him, you guys get ready to take to the ground and so will we, we are right behind him, he doesn't notice, he is too focused on you three, NOW!" Neji said, as Naruto-kun, Kiba, Akamaru and myself jumped down from the tree we were hiding in, and We saw Neji and Ten ten and Shino-kun surrounded him from another side. "Surrender-" Neji-kun said, he looked so cool. Why can't I be that cool, Ten ten looked cool too... -.-

"He he he…" The man laughed went to attack, and I could see (still using the byakugan,) He was going straight for Naruto-Kun, Who blocked his attack, but from behind him I could see them, hidden in the trees, there were 3 more masked shinobi! Coming straight for him. Why are they all attacking Naruto-kun?!! I also saw 2 more shinobi from behind Shino, Ten ten and Neji-kun, but Neji saw them first, and reacted.

I Jumped in front of The three Ninja attacking Naruto-kun, and using Junken (gentle fist) blocked all of there attacks, and then they were focusing on me -.- good job Hinata… "Hinata-san!" Naruto called out, the first shinobi focused on fighting Naruto-kun, and Kiba attacked one of the three who were preparing to fight me. Making it two. "Hey girly-" One of them said. These losers shouldn't even be called shinobi! . I lunged at both of them, using one hand for each, and after them trying to block my hands for a minute or so, they slipped up, and I hit them both, sending them backwards. I didn't wait for them to try and attack again, so as soon as they stood up, I hit again, and again, and again.

They laid before me, blood coming from their noses and mouths, I hope I didn't kill them, but they weren't dead, I saw their hearts still beating. Naruto and the others had won the fights with the weird shinobi-like people too. They weren't that powerful… but I did enjoy it a little blushes.

"Alright- targets have been captured." ten ten smiled, and Naruto turned away for a moment and Then I noticed… One these men are gone- what the- just then, someone came out from the tree directly above us, with a sword and was aiming for Naruto-kun- Naruto-kun got into his fighting stance, ready to block but the guy was so fast Naruto didn't even have time to get out of the way- Without thinking my body moved.

…

The sword didn't hit me at first- I could feel my grip on the blade weakening… Naruto-kun was backed up against the tree by my body, and this person holding the blade's pressure on my hand- I had pushed as much Chakra into my hand as I could, and there really wasn't much left…

Within the first 5 seconds of me blocking, my chakra weakened to much, and slipped the sword cut across my hand and just missed my left lung, I could feel the cold metal slip through my shirt and through my skin, I could feel every drop of blood that slipped through to the outside of my body… For a moment I felt like I couldn't breath… Oh my God… am I dieing? No not yet… I cant, not without-

I used junken, with all of the chakra I could muster, please please let Naruto-kun be alright- I jammed my hand into the most vital point I could make out due to my fading vision… the byakugan was fading and my regular vision was getting blurry… I heard a voice…

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" I heard Kiba scream, He ran over to me, and then I saw Naruto-kun's face, I was on my knees- and I smiled… "H-Hinata-san…why did you do that?!" I have to say it… I don't have a choice if I were to die right now… and have this overwhelming pain take my soul… I want Naruto-kun to know that It lived only for him… "Because…" just a little longer, oh God give me courage… "I- " I feel tears welling up in my eyes, I could feel a clean slice in my abdomen where that cold blade had ripped through my flesh…

oh please Let me have courage, to say this last thing…

Tears streamed down my face, I looked at Naruto-kun in the eye, his crystal blue eyes. There were tears coming down his face too… "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun; I want to be strong like you… I –I NARUTO KUN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I LIVE ONLY FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" I managed to say as loud as I could, and then all I heard was… "Hinata-san! Hinata-san…" and Naruto's voice faded away… I was able to do it… I'm so happy… I'm so happy… Almost all my life, all my love has only been for you…Naruto-kun. Am I finally strong enough to be yours?

I felt very embarrassed, and I really hate that feeling. That's because I'm afraid to convey my feelings…Even though I suppress it in my head I can't do anything about my heart. But is it too late? Can you possibly hear the song in my heart... please…

Can you hear me?

(Hinata is NOT dead, don't kill me.)


	5. Chapter 3 prt1

Chap 3 part 1

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto whispered, as he sat next to an unconcious Hinaata. She was breathing, with an oxygen mask, and was hooked up to a machine. This is the first time Naruto had been alone in the room with her, because of constant treatments from Tsunade and Shizune also from Hiashi-sama, Neji, Hanabi, kiba, shino, kurenai etc. but the whole time, Naruto never left. He sat next to Hinata, watching air go into and out of her lungs. "I dont understand, Hinata-chan... why did you do that? why did you try to..." He lowered his head, as the whole thing flashed into his mind. "I dont understand, did she mean what she said before she passed out?" Three days past, since it had happened. "does she really feel that way?" Naruto closed his eyes, adn leaned his head on her matress. He looked up and saw her bandaged up side- her body looked bruised and frail. "why Hinata-chan?" He looked at her face, and moved the hair from her closed eyes. Naruto heard a door open adn slam behind him. "What are you doing? still being here?" He heard a voice of a man behind him. He turned around, to see Hiashi-sama, looking straight at him. "I was'nt doing anything! I just, didnt want to leave Hinata-san alone..." Hiashi looked down at his sleeping daughter. "Well at least you have some sort of nobility in that brain of yours." "huh? um... thankyou? I think?" Naruto replied, getting up from his chair. "She did'nt... wake up yet?" Naruto shifted his eyes to the ground. "no." He said weakly.

"I see." he said. "Well, Tsunade-sama is her for her." "huh?" Naruto looked at the door to see the hokage standing a little behind Hiashi. "I'm going to give her treatment for today... and I think she is ready to be taken off of that now-" she said pointing to the machine. That's when he noticed Kiba had also entered the room. "Kiba-kun!" Naruto said, surprised. Kiba smiled and held up bag that had a bento in it. "You look horrible..." Kiba said laughing. Naruto looked down at himself- he had slept in the hospital room since they had returned from the mission. His headband sat on the small table next to Hinata's bed, his hair looked more messed up than ussual,and his shirt was dirty. "heh heh, well I've been looking after Hinata-chan so-" Kiba looked past Naruto to see tsunade pulling back the bedsheets, adn unraveling the bandages. "She's not awake yet?" "No." "well, I brought you some food- I know you havent eaten at all, you look like you've lost weight..." 

"She really got hurt good this time. I dont know how she was able to make it alive out of this one..." everyone in the room cringed at her words. "She will most likey be fine. If she was tough enough to make it so far, she will hopefully wake up soon." Naruto sighed, eating out of the Bento. "Oh!and I brought you this-"  
Kiba pulled a cup of ramen from the bag he had brought. "Wow! thanks Kiba-" he said, taking it from Kiba's hand. "its for you to eat later..." "Thankyou, but why are you bringing me this?" Kiba looked over to Hinata "Well, you have to keep a watch over her, so you've got to keep up your strength for her ok? I can't... so I'm trustiing you, I'm trusting you... please Naruto... take good care of Hinata." Naruto looked at him, slightly puzzled, "Hey, Kiba do you like Hinata or something?" "Dont worry about it, Naruto-" and he left the room. "Well lets see what happens-" Tsunade said as he began to rebandage Hinata, enen with the healing, her wounds looked Horrible. She finished,and said goodnight to Naruto and Hinata. Hiashi-sama leaned over, and whispered in Naruto's ear, "If you do anything to her, I'll kill you." "ookkk- Hey! I would never!" naruto yelled. "Just being careful..." He said adn left after Tsunade.

Again, sorry for the wait! thankyou for reading!


	6. Chap 3 part 2 Wake up

Hinata story chap.3 part 2

Konoha Hospital –later that night.

My body, I can't move it, I feel so heavy where am I? Am I dead? Oh no, but wait… I died for Naruto-kun, yeah as long as It's for Naruto-kun, I guess I'm ok with being dead. So where am I?

I opened my eyes and saw a room in the hospital. Or at least, I think I'm in the hospital….

"Oh! Naruto-kun!" I looked down to see Naruto-kun, he was sitting on a chair beside my bed, his head rested on the bed only an inch or two from my arm. "He's sleeping" I said out loud; He is so cute when he is sleeping. My face got red or at least I think I could feel myself blushing. I tried to move my arm, it felt so heavy. I looked under the blankets and my whole body was bandaged up. I could feel it. I moved my arms around, until moving was comfortable again. Then I wanted to touch Naruto-kun's head, to feel his hair, but I couldn't do that… He is right here…. But I can't do it T-T. I tried to sit up, but to my surprise, it hurt A LOT more than I expected. "OWW!" I accidentally moaned in pain. It wasn't that loud, but I woke up Naruto-kun… He can to, just as my body flopped down onto the bed.

"Hinata-Chan! Oh wow! You're awake!" He smiled and looked like he was going to cry, he hovered over me as I lay flat on the bed. "Hinata-Chan! Um what you said, what you did… why did you do that Hinata-Chan?!" He looked like he really was going to cry now. "N-Naruto-kun, I …I… what I told you, was true-"He looked at me with surprise, his face softened. "Hinata-Chan, why didn't you say it before?" He giggled slightly. "You're so cute Hinata!" He stayed silent for a moment. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Why didn't I notice?! Everything makes sense now, why you're always blushing and stuff- I'm sorry Hinata-" "Huh? Why are you apologizing? Naruto-kun… I guess well… as long as, um thank you." there is nothing he needed to be sorry for. "Thank you? For what?" He looked so adorably surprised.

I felt my self becoming even more embarrassed. "Well, erm you know, I sort of expected you to say no, um, I guess I expected you to say sorry, and say that you don't like back naruto-kun… and you don't have to! I just um…" "Well actually no Hinata-Chan…" I closed my eyes, I had figured this, how could I be so stupid he couldn't love me he likes Sakura-san, she's way prettier anyway, so at least He can be with someone who is really pretty…

"Hinata-chan-" He said I opened my eyes to see his face, very close to mine, and I could feel my face burning red. "That's not it at all, What I want to say-" and he leaned into me, and I felt his lips touch my own… and they were Naruto-kun's lips, and I was being kissed by Naruto-kun… Naruto-

He lifted his head, and said, "That's not what I wanted to say to you at all." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was almost like I could have died there and had no regrets. I stared at him, and I felt tears welling up, I kept my eyes open as long as I could, I was so tired. But I was so very happy.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun…" I was falling asleep. I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore. "For what?" He asked in a very sweet and loving voice. Naruto-kun's voice, was so relaxing to me… He was still so close, His head next to mine on the pillow, but kneeling next to the bed. "For giving me….my first kiss…" and the last thing I saw, before I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, was his gentle smile. Then I fell back into a wonderful sleep, with Naruto-kun by my side.

Thank you very much for reading. There is one more chapter, so thank you for reading! Thank you very much! Lol. Erm… yeah -


	7. Chapter 4 Final Chapter

Thankyou all so much for your reviews! I truly appreciate them!

Final Chapter

It was getting pretty cold outside, I stepped out of my home, zipping up my jacket. I hardly made it out of the door when I heard someone calling my name.  
"Kiba-kun!" I looked to my right, to see Hinata and Naruto running up to me. "Hey you two-" I said smiling. Ever since what happened 2 months ago, they were hardly away from eachother. "Arent you supposed to be training with your own team?" I asked Naruto. "Yeah probably, I told them I was taking Hinata-chan for ramen though-" I looked over at Hinata, she was only a little red, but other than that she had changed a bit after her whole hospital ordeal. "A-are you alright? Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked me noticing that I was staring at her. "Yeah, I uh, so Its a bit chilly huh? I guess your healing nicely-" At least she was happy, she is probably really happy... way Happier than she would be with me. "Yeah! I'm pretty much healed up now, I cant go on missions for another week or so thoguh." "oh, I see, well good luck." "We're gonna go to the ramen shop now Kiba, later!" Naruto said walking off with Hinata. "Bye!" Naruto-kun is so kind to me, I never thought that he would accept me. "What sort do you want Hinata-chan?" "oh, It doesnt matter-" "you sure?" I nodded. he still made me feel nice and warm inside... I loved him so much. But why did he really want me? That question After we ate, I walked with him for a while.And he got hot chocolate for us. "Hey, Naruto-kun... w-why did you, say yes to me?" I said as he slurped his. "what do you mean?" He looked at me, He was so cute -. "Well, you really dont have to be so nice-" "Why shouldnt I? I mean Hinata I'm not hanging out with you because I feel bad or anything." He laughed a bit. "haha- Hinata your so cute!" He gave me that smile, the smile that took my breath away.  
"Naruto-kun, I- I'm so happy, you make me feel so wonderful. I truly want to be with you forever..." I felt my face get hot against the cold chill of the air. I drank some of my hot chocolate, and then looked up at where we had walked to, We were on a hill sort of thing, overlooking Konoha. "Naruto-kun! how did we get here?" I wasnt really paying attention to where we were walking I suppose.

"we walked here Hinata! -" "Its so nice up here..." I could see almost every part of the main town of Konoha, the clouds were so clear, and the sun was shining through. I was lost in the veiw and didnt notice Him leaning down and pressed his lips against mine. I could feel my whole body become warmer despite the cold. My heart was aglow with my love for him, Naruto-kun...  
"I love you Hinata, everything about you, your eyes, your hands and your warm smile, your my treasure. " He said and leaned down to kiss me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I dont think I can ever let go.   
I stood in a tree a bit away from where I spotted Hinata and Naruto. "what are you doing?" "what the! oh, its you Shino, dont just walk up behind me like that..." "your not becoming one of those obsessed stalkers are you?" "wha? of course not!" "good... because that sort of thing is really creepy..." "Shino-" I almost said something but dismissed it, I'm sure he's aware of his own creepiness level... "I'm just glad she's happy-" "yeah, its about time." "yeah..." As long as she's happy, I dont care who she's with. Hinata finally got to say whatever it was to Naruto.

THE END.

lol. I hope you liked it - sorry I update so randomly -.- I'm a tad bit inconsistant. But I think my next story will be a NejiTen or something, well Thankyou so much for reading, and rating would be nice, you of course dont have to though. If there was anything truly wrong with it, or you have suggestions, please I would really like to know! byebye!  
-Chiyo -


End file.
